


November: "Dirty"

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a bit of an idiot, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pets, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco threatens to take away Harry's pup if the little dogs keeps pooping in the kitchen.





	November: "Dirty"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @keyflight790 for the November 2018 prompt “Dirty” that inspired this fic (I’m really sorry that my two drabbles with this prompt are about poop!). Thanks to goldwish for being a wonderful beta! <3
> 
> Thanks to MarchnoGirl for her wonderful comments <3
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

“Potter! Come to the kitchen immediately!”

Harry sighed and readied himself for the too long rant he was sure he was about to receive. What was it this time? Had he forgotten to close one of the cupboard doors? Was there a tiny spider threatening to murder Draco? Was the cheese weird?

He entered the kitchen and saw it. Uh-oh. None of the above, but a big, brown, and smelly one.

“What?” he tried.

“What? You promised me that that mutt you brought home was well-mannered! And look at this! It’s the third one in a week!” Draco was glaring at him, his foot tapping the floor too close to the gift their pet had given them. Harry was about to laugh, imagining Draco’s face if his foot touched it, but wisely refrained.

“We can make it disappear with a flick of our wands. No big deal,” Harry put his wand out and said the incantation. The mess disappeared, not leaving behind a scrap of dirt. “See?”

“I’m telling you now, next time this happens I will take the mutt back to the shelter,” Draco said, still glaring.

“She’ll learn! She's a little puppy still!”

“Then make sure she doesn't shit on my floor!” Draco stomped out of the room, leaving behind a scared Harry. He didn't want to give up on his pet.

***

The next day when Harry arrived home the cheerful barks of the little dog didn't receive him; only silence. He entered the house with dread, picturing Draco’s satisfied expression at being free of the furry menace.

In the kitchen he saw a big brown gift like the one that was there the day before. He was on the verge of tears. He went to the living room, ready to fight Draco, but what he saw was his boyfriend taking a nap on the sofa with the little puppy curled on his chest.

“We keep her, but you clean everything she gets dirty,” Draco muttered, only an eye opened and petting the pup with care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
